


Теплота

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Очень гармоничный союз.





	Теплота

**Author's Note:**

> human!чай/human!мёд

Нет ничего лучше дождливого утра воскресенья. По привычке, как по будильнику, раннего пробуждения затемно и постепенного осознания, вплетающегося в звуки капель, которые колотят по крыше: на работу сегодня не надо. И волшебного, дурманящего чувства тихой и умиротворённой радости: можно снова окунуться в море сна, можно лежать и ни о чём не тревожиться — придвинувшись, разумеется, к спящему на боку человеку, обняв его поперёк груди рукой, уткнувшись лицом в затылок. Если в жизни есть счастье, то вот — общая теплота под большим одеялом, сладкий запах от светло-рыжих волос и ничегонеделание.  
Гладкий, расслабленный, послушный объятиям, спящий человек, не вырываясь из грёз, притягивает коснувшуюся его ладонь ближе к груди и прижимает, накрывая своими пальцами, к коже. Золотящаяся, почти янтарная, она напиталась летним солнцем и согревает ладонь, как приклеивает. Разные оттенки их загара — древняя застывшая смола и смугло-красный — повод для всегдашних шуток и сравнения. Повод снова взглянуть, как красиво сочетаются сомкнутые руки на фоне белых простыни и покрывала — а заодно поцеловать в плечо.  
Ему снятся мирные сны. Золотые ресницы крепко смежены, скрывая под закрытыми веками такого же цвета глаза. Переливчатые и тягучие, они способны затянуть непричастного: недаром в аптеке всегда аншлаг, когда наступает смена улыбчивого фармацевта. Школьницы начальных классов, пятый раз за день просящие гематоген, и почтенные матроны, желающие, чтобы «милый мальчик» лично смерил им давление тонометром — вполне обычная картина. И ничуть не вызывающая ревности: есть и другая улыбка, домашняя, которую никто из этих очарованных не видит.  
Улыбка нежная, лукавая и мягкая — нераспустившийся ещё цветок поцелуя, который откликается на прикосновение губ жаром и солнечной сладостью. Раз за разом, неизменно эти долгие годы — а потом моменты сумасшедшее яркого слияния и сон. Странно оно и волнующе — то, что любая простуда, подхваченная в беготне по городу в дни налоговых и санитарных проверок всех ресторанов сети, усталость, тяжесть в ногах и ноющая голова от этого проходят моментально.  
Собственный сон тоже накрывает и уносит. Утро выходного дня тихо барабанит дождём. Теплота под одеялом — словно патока.  
Стать счастливым когда-то оказалось так просто.


End file.
